


of gay postcards and raspberries

by niniandsoo



Series: Word Vomit by Yours Truly [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, just cavity-inducing stuff would've never written otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniandsoo/pseuds/niniandsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin smothers his child, Jongdae is an ass, Chanyeol annoys Baekhyun and Kyungsoo is pregnant, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of gay postcards and raspberries

“Jongin, stop it.”

  
“Stop what?”

  
  
“Stop smothering him, you’ll suffocate our child!”

  
  
Kyungsoo sighs when Jongin blows raspberries against their son’s stomach instead, the latter falling into a fit of giggles that fills the house and ekes out a small smile from Kyungsoo, if only for a moment. He bends over to grab the shirt on the floor, a hand on his hip because Taeoh’s only a little over a year old and Jongin just can’t wait for a follow up.

  
  
In short, Kyungsoo is pregnant. _Again_.

  
  
He’s a month and a half in and have been suffering from the usual symptoms like dizziness and back aches, as well as temper tantrums and cravings for food he used to dislike. His hips hurt like shit sometimes, and he still is suffering from morning nausea, although it has lessened compared to when he was pregnant with Taeoh.

  
  
Kyungsoo stops short when Jongin’s hand shoots out of nowhere to pick up the clothes strewn all over the floor instead, forcing Kyungsoo to sit down as he sorts out the mess their son made from picking clothes out of the laundry.

  
  
Kyungsoo smiles out of gratefulness because Jongin has always been this way with him, insisting that he not raise a finger when he was pregnant, that he do all the work in the house and even suffers through Kyungsoo’s random bouts of mood swings with a patience worth an award.

  
  
Jongin never says a word of protest when Kyungsoo sends him off to the grocery store to pick up whatever food he’s craving at three o’clock in the morning even though Jongin has never been a morning person to begin with, nor does he get angry when Kyungsoo suddenly throws him out of the house, wondering what the hell he did wrong.

  
  
Kyungsoo knows he’s lucky, and it makes the stupid grin on his face grow bigger as he scoops Taeoh up in his arms and watches his husband fold the shirts diligently with his knobby fingers and clumsy hands.

  
  
“You’re in a terribly good mood today.” Jongin says, smiling at him impishly as he rolls a pair of socks the way Kyungsoo taught him how to.

  
  
“I’m just happy.” Kyungsoo replies, kissing Taeoh’s forehead, smiling at the scent of baby shampoo and home.

  
  
“I’m glad you are.” Jongin says, grinning from where he’s sitting on the carpeted floor as he finishes sorting out the last of their clothes. He stands up and sits beside Kyungsoo on the bed, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo and their son and pressing a kiss on his husband’s forehead. It’s all cozy, and warm, and Jongin’s never been this happy.

  
  
“What time did you say will Jongdae arrive?”

  
  
“Around dinner, I guess?” Jongin says, fishing out a onesie for Taeoh from the nearby closet. It’s a gift from Sehun, his and Kyungsoo’s favorite cartoon character _Pororo_ neatly printed on the front.

  
  
 _‘A dorky present for the dorky soon-to-be parents.’_ Sehun had said with that stupid grin Jongin had to live with ever since they were in diapers.

  
  
“Ah, so we still have time to sleep.” Kyungsoo says dreamily. It seems to be the only thing he’s doing nowadays, aside from eating of course.

  
  
“That we do.” Jongin grins, handing him Taeoh and the onesie to walk and prepare the milk. Kyungsoo works Taeoh into his sleeping clothes, smiling ever so often when their son breaks out into a giggle, cheeks bulging and laughter so much like Jongin’s it hurts.

  
When Jongin arrives, shaking the bottle of milk in his hand and making silly faces at Taeoh, Kyungsoo proceeds to change his own clothes, picking one of Jongin’s old shirts and smiling because it might be too big on him, but wearing his husband’s shirts always feels comforting.

  
  
Jongin is already feeding Taeoh when he climbs their bed, head propped on one hand as the other holds up the bottle for Taeoh. They share a gentle smile, watching their son drift to sleep slowly, eyes gradually growing heavy until it falls shut and Jongin has to put away the bottle.

  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, his own eyes heavy as Jongin slips his arm underneath Kyungsoo’s head, faintly brushing his red hair, the other arm around both husband and son.

  
  
“I love the both of you, Soo.” Is the last thing Kyungsoo hears, before he too succumbs to sleep.

  
  
*

  
  
A click of a camera makes Kyungsoo stir, grumbling and frowning when the click repeats itself again. Kyungsoo opens one bleary eye, and then two, and almost shouts bloody murder when he sees Jongdae’s face just inches away from his, poodle hair and all.

  
  
“Jongdae!” he hisses, voice lowered in order to avoid waking Taeoh and Jongin up.

  
  
“Awwwwe look at the three of you.” Jongdae says, a bunch of Polaroids in one hand. “Super domestic, I’m sure Baekhyun and Chanyeol would _love_ to see this.”

  
  
Kyungsoo sits up and frowns at their friend. “How long have you been here?”

  
  
“Long enough to know how picture perfect your little family is.”

  
  
“Shhh! Keep your voice down. If you wake them up I’m going to gut you.” Kyungsoo hisses, standing up and snatching the Polaroids from Jongdae’s hand. He breaks out into a smile when he sees the pictures, the three of them look peaceful and perfect. “Can I keep these?”

  
  
“You threaten to gut me and now you’re _asking_ for a favor?” Jongdae squints and fakes disapproval but relents when Kyungsoo widens his eyes to imitate that innocent lamb look he always gets when he wants something. Jongdae sighs. “Fine. How does Jongin live with you?”

  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, a dreamy smile stretching his lips wide as he turns around to stare at his family. “He loves me…”

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Jongdae sits and purses his lips. “The lovebirds send their regards, by the way.”

  
  
“By lovebirds you mean—“

 

  
“Chanyeol and Baekhyun. God they’ve been nagging me to get you to send a word. Haven’t you been skyping with them or something?”

  
  
“You thirdwheeled Chanyeol and Baekhyun on their trip to Hawaii?” Kyungsoo sends Jongdae an expression that says half pity, half incredulous.

  
  
Jongdae sighs and holds up a hand. “Consulted. I gave them advice about their wedding plans but apparently, they didn’t need me that much.” He crinkles his nose in disgust. “And they can’t keep their hands off each other! I still can’t get the image of Chanyeol groping Baek’s ass out of my head.”

  
  
Kyungsoo is about to make a sarcastic remark when they hear a soft whine. Taeoh is up, arms in the air and fists grabbing for Kyungsoo. Jongin stirs, blinking a few times before he sits up, eyes thick with sleep. “Hyung?” he says, when he sees Jongdae.

  
  
Jongdae just wiggles his eyebrows, gripping one of Taeoh’s feet and making funny faces. Taeoh laughs and Jongin smiles at the sight.

  
  
Kyungsoo watches the scene by the sideline, the Polaroids still in his hands. It won’t hurt to check up on Chanyeol and Baekhyun and send them a postcard.

  
  
*

  
  
“Chanyeol look what came in the mail today!” Baekhyun practically screams, floppy hair a bird’s nest and sweater sliding off one shoulder.

  
  
Chanyeol saunters into the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand, fixing his fiancé’s sweater before peering over his shoulder. “Awwwwe…..isn’t that cute…” he coos, before fake barfing. “…and _gay._ ”

  
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun shoots him a scathing glare over his shoulder. “Don’t be such a dick! Our wedding is less than two weeks away, I can still cancel!” he says, waving the Polaroids in his hand at Chanyeol’s face.

  
  
Chanyeol narrows his eyes and, like a man sized puppy, _pouts._

  
  
“Now _that’s_ gay.” Baekhyun mutters before smiling at the Polaroids in his hands. He doesn’t resist when Chanyeol hugs him from behind with one arm and bends down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

  
  
“Don’t worry.” Chanyeol says, smiling against Baekhyun’s hair as he stares at Jongin’s family. “We’ll be sending them gay postcards like that soon enough.”

  
  
Baekhyun grins.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: for your kaisoo prompts: mpreg! inspired by magiclitchii AWESOME AND EXTREMELY CUTE fanart of little kaisoo family! where mommy kyungie and dady jongin live a simple life with their little baby c: that would make me extremely happy ;D love you and ur blog<3


End file.
